1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kneepad structure for automobiles, which has an appropriate rigidity and is enhanced shockproof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In collision accidents with automobiles and so on, passengers are in many cases thrown forward. Then, these passengers collide with the steering wheel or the instrument panel. In an extreme case, a passenger might even collide with the front windshield and break through it. In order to prevent this kind of accident, it is highly desirable that shock absorbing parts be disposed in the interior of automobiles, and the passengers fasten safety belts. By taking these measures, passengers can be safe to a certain degree. However, various other problems remain unsolved. And many inventions have been made to overcome these.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,988 and 3,984,128, for example, safety belts are fastened so as to protect the upper part of the human body, and a shock absorbing type collision device is disposed so as to protect the lower half of the human body. However, this collision device protrudes into the interior of the automobile, and a considerable rigidity is required to support it. Further, it is difficult to make it light in weight.